elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostflow Lighthouse
Frostflow Lighthouse is a location in Skyrim, between Dawnstar and Winterhold. It contains a diary-narrated 'murder mystery' quest. Inside the lighthouse Upon entering the lighthouse you will see a dead body and the body of a Chaurus. You can read the diaries that are scattered throughout the house and find the clue in one of them to find the cellar key: it's in a burial urn on the mantelpiece. In the cellar you will encounter Chaurus. There is a huge hole in the wall that leads to tunnels that are filled with Chaurus. Along with the Chaurus are Falmer, which are much easier to dispatch. Be careful when you have to jump off a ledge to continue, because there are a lot of Chaurus ahead, and no way to retreat. In one large cavern there are several Chaurus and a Chaurus Reaper. You can choose to fight it to complete the mission. After you kill the Chaurus Reaper, it will drop an item called Habd's Remains, once you have that you can return back to the lighthouse and open the other wooden door which will lead to the roof. On the roof of the lighthouse walk up to the pot of fire and activate it, it will remove Habd's Remains from your inventory and provide you with the active effect: Sailor's Repose (Healing spells cure 10% more). Quests ---- Notes * The Reaper must be killed in order to receive Habd's Remains. * The depths below the cellars are hard for Followers to navigate, and at one point companions will all but completely stop because they cannot follow. They will re-appear if the player leaves the area, or they can glitch and teleport down. Any knockback effect will work to get the Follower down. ** If the player is already at the base, use the console command TCL to turn off collision to get the player back up to the ledge (look up and walk). Press the tilde (~) key to open the console, type TCL, press the tilde key to close the console. Reverse the process to turn collision back on after the Follower is down. * The two lock-pickable doors in the lighthouse often reset. They are master and expert level, so they can be used to boost lockpicking. * Going into the basement first without picking up any of the journals, then returning after receiving Habd's Remains, will cause the quest to remain in uncompleted Miscellaneous Quests. * Using Animal Allegiance shout makes all Chaurus to attack for you against the other Chaurus including The Reaper Role-play - Family pyre For purposes of role-playing, you may wish to bring the bodies of the wife and children up to the top of the Lighthouse as well. If you are quick, you can cast Reanimate Corpse on the wife or son and lead them to the top of the lighthouse, then when the spell wears off they will be "cremated" next to the father. Alternately, end the reanimation early by killing them or summoning another familiar. The daughter is too deep in the basement dungeon for this to work. You will need to either use Dead Thrall to ensure that the whole family is cremated together, or grab hold of her body and drag her back to where the older brother was and reanimate her there. Crude, but effective. ru:Инеевый маяк